


Из жизни шинигами

by asti_martini



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: #япошлый, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crack, Humor, Kink Meme, M/M, Other, Лайт несет яйца, Эксгибиционизм, автор считает это флаффом, куриная слепота и мужская беременность, легкий каннибализм
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 17:22:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14169798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asti_martini/pseuds/asti_martini
Summary: Рюук никогда не рассказывал Лайту о том, как размножаются шинигами. Он подумал, что будет забавно, если «Бог нового мира» узнает об этом в самый последний момент...





	Из жизни шинигами

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Shinigami Facts of Life](https://archiveofourown.org/works/113772) by [sashocirrione](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sashocirrione/pseuds/sashocirrione). 



Лайт только-только закончил с домашней работой и думал записать несколько имен в Тетради Смерти, но почему-то все никак не мог собраться и откинулся на стуле, пытаясь найти объективную причину сбоя привычной системы. Почему он ничего не делает? Он всегда соблюдал распорядок дня, следовал тщательно составленному расписанию, с самоконтролем у него проблем не наблюдалось, к тому же ему нравилось записывать в Тетрадь имена. Действительно нравилось. В этом действе было что-то непреодолимо манящее, от самой мысли, что он может убить кого угодно, не оставив следов, его пронзало радостное волнение. Когда он писал в Тетради, у него, бывало, даже пальцы подрагивали от восторга.

Но в этот раз он не потянулся к Тетради, только закончив с университетскими заданиями, и он совершенно не представлял, почему. Это было странно. Лайт потянулся и почувствовал слабую ноющую боль в животе. Да, наверное, причина была в этом. Эта боль преследовала его весь день, хоть и была настолько слабой, что он быстро о ней забывал. Похоже, из-за небольшого недомогания ему и не хотелось никого убивать. Словно поймав его на этой мысли, в комнату вплыл широко, от души ухмыляющийся Рюук.

— Что это с тобой? — спросил Лайт. — Ты за весь день у меня ни яблока не выпросил.

— Я мог бы спросить у тебя то же самое, Лайт. Ты сегодня еще ни разу не прикоснулся к Тетради.

— Кажется, я заболеваю, — ответил Лайт, уютно устраиваясь на кровати.

Рюук ничего не ответил — просто продолжил наблюдать. Лежа, Лайт чувствовал себя еще более странно, чем сидя или стоя. Он попробовал провести по животу пальцами, слегка нажал... ощущения были весьма и весьма странными — помесь тошноты и неясного удовольствия закручивалась в нем с каждым движением.

Лайт вытащил края рубашки из штанов и провел пальцами по оголенной коже. От легкого касания в животе что-то екнуло — сладко, немного щекотно и невыносимо приятно. Он стал очерчивать круги по коже — да, приятное щекочущее чувство возникало при каждом прикосновении, и эти непонятные ощущения становились все сильнее и сильнее.

Внезапно Лайт почувствовал взрыв жара внизу живота, его член в секунды налился кровью — это произошло так неожиданно и настолько быстро, что Лайт едва мог в это поверить; никогда раньше не испытывал настолько сильного желания. Сознание на мгновение поблекло перед этим фейерверком вожделения, а когда Лайт относительно пришел в себя — его руки уже были под тканью штанов, а пальцы сильно и чувственно обхватывали самую большую, самую восхитительную эрекцию, которая у него когда-либо была в жизни. Он тяжело дышал, по его лицу лился пот — и это он еще даже не начал ласкать себя...

— Рюук, вон отсюда!

Рюук послушно прошел сквозь стену, ведущую в коридор. 

Лайта переполняла странная эйфория, он был близок к тому, чтобы снова выпасть из реальности. Он быстро стащил с себя штаны и нижнее белье, выдавил на ладонь немного лосьона, стоявшего на полке рядом с кроватью, и снова сжал пальцами до боли возбужденный член. От одного только прикосновения по его телу вновь прокатилась волна ошеломляюще сладострастного удовольствия. 

Стоило ему лишь слегка провести пальцами по члену, как его накрыл ослепительно мощный оргазм. Он не мог видеть, не мог думать. На мгновение его тело превратилось в сосредоточение блаженства. А затем, уже приходя в сознание, он почувствовал, как что-то большое выскальзывает из него. Лайт попытался это сдержать, но не смог. Он, сгорая со стыда, сдвинулся вверх по кровати и увидел...

Он забыл, как дышать. Это было ненормально. На простынях лежало яйцо. Круглое, размером чуть меньше куриного, голубовато-синего цвета. Лайт попытался его коснуться, но пальцы прошли сквозь скорлупу. Он видел это яйцо, он чувствовал, как оно из него выходило, но теперь не мог его коснуться. Видимое, но бесплотное... словно Рюук, проходящий сквозь стены.

Возбуждение вновь охватило его, а он так и не смог придумать, что ему делать. Лайт не контролировал свои руки — они как по собственной воле вновь двинулись к его паху... Он кончил настолько же быстро и сильно, как в предыдущий раз, и из его горла вырвался безумный, животный крик. А потом, когда он приходил в себя, это необъяснимое, непонятное нечто случилось снова: и теперь рядом с первым бесплотным яйцом лежали еще четыре, в точности таких же. 

— Рюук! Иди сюда, Рюук! — позвал Лайт, с отчетливыми нотками паники в голосе.

Как только Бог Смерти появился в комнате, еще одна волна невообразимого возбуждения накрыла Лайта. Ему потребовался весь его самоконтроль, чтобы не прикоснуться к себе снова.

— Рюук, посмотри на это. Ты должен что-то об этом знать!

— Ты откладываешь яйца шинигами, — ответил Рюук. — Из них вылупятся маленькие Боги Смерти. Их будет еще очень много, по одному за всех людей, которых ты убил. — Он помедлил, прежде чем продолжить: — Ты использовал для убийств мой репродуктивный орган. Видишь ли, шинигами для размножения нужны люди. Ты забеременел, только написав первое имя. 

— Тетрадь Смерти… твой репродуктивный орган? — прошипел Лайт.

— Ага. Ты ведь чувствовал что-то каждый раз, когда писал в ней, разве я не прав?

Лайт застонал, руки сами двинулись вниз. Он проиграл в битве с собственным возбуждением. Рюук, ухмыляясь, парил над ним. Лайт собирался заняться рукоблудием у него на глазах и ничего не мог с этим поделать. Одно движение — и его снова накрыл оргазм; он думал, что скоро сойдет с ума от наслаждения, хотя в то же время он прекрасно осознавал, что происходит вокруг, и видел, как Рюук извивается и стонет...

— Ты что творишь, ублюдок? 

Из его тела выскользнуло еще два яйца.

— Сейчас я чувствую каждый твой оргазм. Мы, шинигами, можем почувствовать подобного рода удовольствие только когда люди, использовавшие наши Тетради, начинают откладывать яйца. Нас с тобой ждет чудная, долгая ночь...

Лайт не ответил. Желание захватило все его существо, он знал, что по идее должен испытывать стыд, но ему почему-то было все равно. Он кончил, глядя, как Рюук разделяет его удовольствие. В этот раз из него потоком вышло около дюжины яиц.

Лайт попытался сосчитать, сколько людей он успел убить. Навскидку — более трех тысяч. Он каждый раз откладывал разное количество яиц, но даже если бы он мог это контролировать и откладывал бы по двадцать штук за раз... предшествующих действу оргазмов все равно будет очень и очень много. Лайт даже стал сомневаться, сможет ли он это пережить. 

А потом — он уже в следующем круге, где похоть достигает немыслимых высот, он не может контролировать свое тело, и, кончая, стонет с шинигами в унисон. В этот раз Лайт сконцентрировался на том, чтобы отложить как можно больше яиц... Да, у него получилось! Лайт сдался под напором не проходящего чувства похоти и продолжил касаться себя, раз за разом уплывая за грань. Разум затуманился от желания и серии раз за разом ослепляющих его оргазмов.

Возбуждение не проходило, но после десятого оргазма Лайт начал кончать всухую. В нем уже не осталось ни капли семени. Он пытался концентрироваться только на том, чтобы отложить как можно больше яиц за раз. Чем больше он отдавался инстинктам, скатываясь к чувству животной похоти, тем больше яиц выходило из его тела.

От холодного, расчетливого Лайта не осталось ничего — он ни о чем не думал, лишь тяжело дышал, выгибался и говорил Рюуку разнообразные пошлости. Он чувствовал к Богу Смерти, который подарил ему этот нежданный экстаз, что-то, похожее на похоть. Лайт не испытывал подобного ни с одной девчонкой. Это была их тайная симфония наслаждения, о которой никто не узнает, которую никто не поймет. 

Когда на его кровати больше не осталось места, Лайт переместился на пол. Он не мог прикоснуться к яйцам, и, покинув его тело, они оставались на месте. Лайт горел, словно в огне, по всему телу проходили разряды электричества. В голове не было ни одной связной мысли, а иногда он слышал дикий, сумасшедший хохот, только через несколько мгновений понимая, что это смеется он сам. Или сознание просто отключалось, а потом он с удивлением обнаруживал себя уже на другой стороне комнаты.

Лайт пришел в себя много позже. Он лежал на своем рабочем столе, свернувшись в комочек. В какой-то момент компьютер оказался на полу, но Лайт не помнил, как это случилось. Его это вообще не волновало.

Ему ни до чего не было дела, его не беспокоили ни засохшие на бедрах капли спермы, ни то, что он был обнажен, ни то, что его много часов возбуждало и удовлетворяло крайне непривлекательное существо, ко всему прочему — мужского пола. Лайт просто лежал, купаясь в какой-то ленивой эйфории, совершенно неспособный связно думать, но он все же ощущал гордость за то, что сделал. Пол и кровать его комнаты были утоплены в море яиц. Он сделал это, он смог.

Еще некоторое время спустя, когда к нему вернулась способность относительно ясно мыслить, он встал со стола и стал бродить по «морю» пытаясь на ощупь найти свою одежду.

— Рюук, я полагаю, те, кто не прикоснулся к Тетради, не смогут увидеть эти яйца?

— На самом деле их не может видеть никто, кроме нас с тобой. Кстати, они будут следовать за тобой, куда бы ты ни пошел. 

Лайт смотрел на Рюука и чувствовал непонятное головокружение. Ему хотелось... он даже сам не знал, чего. Он что, запал на шинигами? Не желая развивать эту мысль дальше, Лайт спросил:

— Получается, мы станем родителями? Как скоро они вылупятся?

— Вообще-то я еще не все тебе рассказал — не хотел испортить веселье...

— Что ты мне не рассказал? — тут же сощурился Лайт.

— Я не ожидал ничего подобного, когда сбрасывал Тетрадь. Обычно люди убивают один или несколько раз, но когда я прилетел к тебе, на твоем счету уже были сотни, так что ничего не изменилось бы...

— Что?

— Они вылупляются спустя пять дней и съедают своего человеческого родителя. Те, кто убил всего несколько человек, обычно выживают, потому что малыши делают только один укус. Но вот тебе придется умереть.

Лайт в ужасе застыл на месте, часто-часто дыша. Он попытался было растоптать яйца, но его ступни проходили сквозь них, не причиняя никакого вреда.

— Бесполезно. Ты ничего не сможешь им сделать, да и я не смогу. Они не станут шинигами, пока не проглотят кусочек твоей плоти, так что они пока что находятся на другом уровне реальности, чем мы с тобой.

— Что… — Лайт закашлялся — в горле пересохло. — Что мне делать?

— Подумай, что ты хочешь сделать в эти оставшиеся пять дней, — пожал плечами Рюук. — Если ты захочешь покончить с собой, я настаиваю на безвредном для твоей плоти способе. Я давно хотел завести этих малышей, и я не желаю, чтобы они умерли из-за того, что ты решишь себя сжечь.

Лайт присел на кровать и стал обдумывать план действий. Его все еще потряхивало от ужаса, но отдаваться на съедение живьем он не собирался — лучше уж он сам себя убьет. Действовать в качестве Киры больше не было смысла — смерть еще пары преступников ничего не решит.

Слезливые прощания с близкими были не в его стиле, да и он не мог сказать, что все эти люди были ему так уж дороги — они были либо пешками, либо ширмой «успешной жизни». Единственным человеком, который вызывал у Лайта хоть какой-то отклик, был L. 

— Я хочу убить L. Он больше не появляется в университете, так что мне придется купить глаза шинигами и пойти увидеться с ним. 

— Хочешь заключить сделку прямо сейчас? — поинтересовался Рюук.

— Нет. Я подам тебе сигнал, когда нужно будет это сделать, — Лайт сделал сложное движение рукой.

Он вытащил мобильный телефон и набрал номер L. То, что на дворе была ночь, его не беспокоило — детектив все равно никогда не спал, и на звонки Лайта отвечал сразу.

— Да, Лайт?

— Я хотел узнать, как продвигается расследование. Когда мне нужно будет подойти в штаб в следующий раз?

— Новых данных у нас нет. В дневнике Второго Киры было несколько дат, и я не думаю, что будет рационально связываться, пока не станет ясно, установил ли он контакт с первым Кирой. Так что до следующей недели тебе будет нечего делать в штабе.

— Этим делом и так занимается слишком мало людей. Я могу и хочу помочь. Я хочу быть там вместе со всеми. И потом — мы с тобой можем придумать гениальный план по поимке Второго Киры, если будем работать вместе.

— Этот всплеск энтузиазма навевает подозрения. Если учесть, что Второму Кире для убийства нужно только знать жертву в лицо, в твоем внезапном желании встретиться может быть попытка раскрыть ему мою личность. Я думаю, следует подождать, пока ты действительно мне не понадобишься. 

Лайт скрипнул зубами. Его разум все еще не до конца прояснился после марафона из сотни оргазмов, но он должен был понять, что L это неожиданное предложение покажется подозрительным. Ему осталось жить пять дней, он не мог ждать. Что ж, был один надежный способ добиться встречи с L, и раз уж деятельность Киры больше не имела значения, он вполне мог им воспользоваться.

— Ты меня неправильно понял. Это важно. Я думаю, что я могу быть Кирой, и я бы хотел заключить с тобой сделку. Я расскажу тебе, почему твои подозрения кажутся мне правдоподобными, в том числе и те факты, которые я от тебя скрывал.

— Ясно. Что ты хочешь от меня?

Лайт позволил ужасу от мысли, что его могут съесть заживо, отразиться в голосе и с надломом ответил:

— Ты не представляешь, в каком ужасе я живу в последнее время. Меня пугает Второй Кира. Если ты убедишься в том, что я — Первый Кира, прошу тебя, пусть меня казнят быстро и безболезненно, в течение этой недели.

L согласился, хоть и был явно удивлен таким поворотом событий. Когда они назначили время встречи, Лайт привел себя в порядок, оделся поприличнее, положил Тетрадь Смерти в сумку и направился в отель. По дороге он иногда оглядывался назад — яйца летели за ним, словно огромный воздушный шарик на веревочке, куда бы он ни шел. Он совершил сделку по дороге в отель — откладывать ее дальше не было смысла. 

У двери номера Лайт застыл в сомнении. У него было чувство, что он проиграл войну, хотя это было не так. Он ведь заберет своего врага с собой... Улыбнувшись про себя, он нацепил на лицо маску безразличия и открыл дверь.

Там была вся команда, расследовавшая дело Киры, кроме L. Лайт прошел в номер, осмотрелся и увидел работающий ноутбук с готической литерой L на экране. 

— Я прошу прощения за свое отсутствие, но мне нужно было предпринять меры предосторожности, — сообщил ему механический голос. — Если ты действительно хочешь умереть, значит мои предыдущие действия в этом плане были бессмысленны. Если это игра — то я не вижу логики в твоих действиях.

И тогда Лайт засмеялся. Сначала тихо, затем громче, все более напоминая сумасшедшего. Он подумал о том, что маленькие шинигами, его собственные дети, съедят его, по кусочку, и весь ужас и безумие ситуации просочились в его смех.

Он видел осознание на лицах детективов, даже в глазах собственного отца. Этот смех и убедил их в том, что он Кира. Лайт стек вниз, обхватил руками колени, почти как L, и стал раскачиваться взад-вперед, не прекращая смеяться. Он просто не мог остановиться, хотя смех постепенно становился слабее, постепенно превращаясь в не менее безумное хихиканье. 

— Они убьют меня, — все еще хихикая, пробормотал Лайт. — Они все убьют меня. Хотя, это того стоило. 

Лайт посмотрел прямо на Рюука и сказал:

— Я знаю, что вы — нейтральная сторона, но прошу вас, выйдите, если я вам хоть немного не безразличен. 

— Всем оставаться на местах. К отцу Лайта это не относится, он может покинуть номер, если Лайт этого хочет, — отдал приказ L.

Лайт ничего не сказал на это. Увидев, как Рюук проходит сквозь стену, он расслабился и сообщил:

— Оружие, которым Кира убивает преступников, в этой сумке. Это тетрадь для убийств. Я покажу L, как она работает, но только в том случае, если он появится здесь лично. 

Детективы извлекли из сумки Тетрадь, просмотрели правила на внутренней стороне обложки и страницы с именами. Все обсудив, они решили, что это больше похоже на шутку. L был сконфужен, но уверенности в том, что Тетрадь — фальшивка, у него не было. 

— У этой вещицы много скрытых свойств. Вы практически ничего о ней не знаете. И я могу доказать L, что она работает.

— Мы не позволим тебе убить случайно подвернувшегося тебе под руку человека, — оборвал его L. — Но мы можем достать разрешение на ее использование для казни преступника. Тогда можно будет подтвердить ее подлинность. 

— Сколько времени это займет? — спросил Лайт.

— Примерно неделю.

— Неделю! — зло простонал Лайт. — У меня нет столько времени! Второй Кира может найти меня в любой момент. Я могу доказать, что сила Тетради реальна, но только для L лично. Он — единственный, кто заслуживает чести победить меня. И мое чистосердечное признание тоже получит только он, больше никто.

Через мгновение одна из дверей в дальней части комнаты отрылась, и вышел L. Увидев парящее над его головой имя, Лайт едва подавил желание рассмеяться. Он все это время знал, как его зовут. L использовал свое имя вместо псевдонима, уверенный в том, что никто и не подумает, что его имя состоит из одной буквы. Теперь нужно только дождаться момента, когда они все отвлекутся, а уж это Лайт вполне мог устроить. Первое явление Рюука кого угодно может «отвлечь».

— Тетради коснулись все кроме L. Дайте ему тоже ее коснуться, и тогда я предоставлю доказательства.

— Если учесть, что Кира может не только убивать, но и контролировать действия людей, я опасаюсь, что ты сможешь сделать это со мной, если я прикоснусь к Тетради. Раз ее коснулись все остальные, возможно я единственный, на кого ее сила не подействует. Возможно, Кира знает, что проиграл и теперь хочет отомстить. Если он не может убить L, убивать остальных — бессмысленно. Так что пока я жив, живы и остальные детективы.

Лайт со злым рыком прыгнул за диван, открывая потайное отделение в часах. Он успел записать имя и половину фамилии L, когда детектив ударил его по руке, а затем по лицу. Лайт увидел выпавший из часов лист на полу в нескольких метрах от себя и ринулся к нему, но получил еще один удар в голову и отключился. 

Он очнулся в тюремной камере два дня спустя. Рюук парил над ним, яйца окружали его, словно море. Лайт несколько часов ругался с L, пытаясь выбить себе право на быструю (желательно немедленную) казнь. L настаивал, что несмотря на присутствие Рюука и признание Лайта, они должны сначала провести эксперимент с Тетрадью, а на поиск подходящей жертвы должно уйти еще как минимум три дня. 

К тому же, попытавшись убить L, Лайт нарушил условия сделки, да и теперь он точно был надежно защищен от Второго Киры. Потом L предложил смягчить наказание в том случае, если Лайт проявит содействие в поимке Второго Киры, и Лайт не выдержал:

— Заткнись, L!

Лайт повернулся к Рюуку.

— Рюук, любишь ли ты меня настолько, чтобы убить сейчас? Я не хочу умирать… так.

И Рюук улыбнулся.

— Я все ждал, когда ты попросишь.

— Тогда, прежде чем я умру...

Лайт схватил Рюука за плечи и притянул к себе на кушетку, впившись поцелуем в его губы. Он с упоением исследовал языком рот крылатого монстра, пробуя, облизывая, кусаясь, и Рюук отвечал ему с той же страстью, порабощая Лайта своим огромным острозубым ртом. Лайт больше ничего не боялся. То, что раньше могло быть страхом, теперь казалось лишь еще одним всплеском адреналина. Лайт моментально возбудился, вспомнив проведенную с Рюуком ночь неземного удовольствия. 

— Лайт, что ты делаешь? — спросил у него электронный голос L.

Даже сквозь голосовые фильтры Лайт прекрасно слышал прозвучавшее в этом голосе пораженное неверие. Что ж, хотя он в последние минуты жизни и не может нанести L поражение, довести L «до ручки» он все еще в состоянии. Лайт с совершенно бесстыдным стоном припустил штаны и стал тереться о Бога Смерти, выкрикивая разнообразную страстно-возбуждающую похабщину. 

После, когда Рюук записывал его имя в своей Тетради, Лайт показал в камеру средний палец и сказал:

— У нас с Рюуком много детей. Надеюсь, кто-нибудь из них до тебя доберется.

Вскоре после того, как было объявлено о смерти Киры, на Сакура ТВ пришло последнее послание от Второго Киры. На нем говорилось, что он решил последовать за Первым и совершил самоубийство. L не понимал, почему все так вышло и думал, что Лайт все-таки его в чем-то обхитрил, хотя он так и не смог узнать, в чем именно.

Когда тело Лайта исчезло из морга — от него осталась лишь лужа крови — L провел несколько месяцев, пытаясь выяснить, куда оно пропало и почему. Разумеется, безрезультатно. В итоге, хотя все считали дело Киры очередной удачей в череде раскрытых дел L, сам детектив так не думал. L считал, что оставив ему неразрешимую загадку, Кира все же его победил.


End file.
